Bottled Feelings
by Kuroe Chitsu
Summary: Kazusa menikah tanpa ada rasa cinta, bisakah ia bertahan?


Hari itu adalah hari Minggu dimana salah satu dari banyaknya gereja tampak penuh dengan orang-orang, bel yang berada di sekitar gereja berdentang seolah ingin menambah kesan bahagia karena salah satu dari jemaat di sana akan menikah. Burung-burung kenari terbang tinggi, angin yang berhembus, serta matahari yang separuhnya tertutup awan, seolah mempersilahkan mereka agar memiliki kenangan yang indah akan hari ini.

Kazusa menatap pantulan dirinya dengan pandangan nanar. Dirinya yang biasanya memakai furisode atau kimono, menggerai bebas rambut pirang panjangnya dan memakai hiasan kuping kelinci di atas rambutnya itu, kini sudah disulap menjadi seorang putri walau hanya sehari.

Gaun berwarna putih bermodel _off shoulder_ dengan taburan berlian di bagian torsonya, rok yang mengembang, rambut pirangnya sudah disanggul tinggi dan tersemat mahkota kecil yang berfungsi sebagai penghubung dari _veil_ yang sudah menutupi wajahnya yang sudah dipolesi _make-up_ , Kazusa pasti akan menjadi pengantin wanita yang paling cantik apabila tidak ada pandangan kosong yang menghiasi wajah cantiknya.

"Kazusa, sudah waktunya", kata ayahnya sambil membuka pintu ruang penghias pengantin.

Dia sudah mempersiapkan hatinya, dari jauh hari. Dari saat orang tuanya mengatakan kalau ia akan dijodohkan.

Hari ini harusnya menjadi hari yang paling membahagiakan sepanjang hidupnya. Hari dimana ia akan menghabiskan sisa hidupnya berwarna orang yang dicintainya. Tapi kenapa, ia merasa kosong?

 **Disclaimer:**

 **KK © Koge Donbo**

 **I own nothing**

 **Warnings: OOC, typos, alay, aneh, slow-built relationship, plot-rush, dan sejumlah ke-absurd-an lainnya.**

 **Italics: dalam hati, bahasa non-formal, bahasa asing**

 **DLDR!**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Enjoy tho**

.

Setelah selesai mengucapkan ikrar di gereja, para tamu segera berangkat menuju _ballroom_ hotel milik keluarga Kujo dimana pesta pernikahan digelar. Selama di sana, Kazusa harus menyunggingkan senyum kebahagiaan yang biasanya dimiliki oleh pengantin baru.

Tidak, Kazusa sedang tidak memiliki kekasih pada saat dijodohkan. Jadi, gadis pirang itu hanya mengangguk patuh saat orang tuanya mengatakan idenya untuk menjodohkan dirinya dengan anak teman terdekatnya. Berbeda dengan kakaknya yang langsung menolak mentah-mentah ide tersebut. Padahal dirinya yang dijodohkan, tapi tumben saja Kazune tetiba terlihat peduli.

Kazusa juga tidak merasakan apa yang disebut dengan 'kupu-kupu' yang keluar dari perutnya—seperti yang diucapkan kakak iparnya, Karin, saat menghabiskan makan malam bersama keluarga atau berdua. Tapi entah kenapa perasaan kosong makin dirasakannya menjelang hari pernikahannya.

Saat manik _sapphire_ miliknya menangkap sosok kakaknya dengan Karin, ada sebersit perasaan tidak nyaman, bukan cemburu, tapi mengganggu yang muncul dihatinya. Sejak kecil, Kazusa menginginkan pernikahan ala-ala putri kerajaan, dimana pangeran berkuda putihnya datang menjemputnya. Beranjak dewasa, ia menginginkan seseorang yang benar-benar mencintainya. Tidak perlu dari perkataannya ataupun dibelikan hadiah-hadiah mewah, cukup perbuatannya saja yang mengatakan. Kalau memakai contoh kakaknya, Kazusa bisa melihat cara memandang Kazune ke Karin itu 'berbeda' dari cara memandang ia ke dirinya atau ibunya.

 _Silly,_ dia tahu. Tapi tetap saja dia mendambakan seseorang seperti itu.

Dua minggu kini telah berlalu. Setelah selesai menyapu dan membersihkan piring, Kazusa mulai memposisikan dirinya dengan nyaman diantara bantal-bantal sofa yang sedang didudukinya. Sambil mengonta-ganti _channel_ TV, tanpa sengaja manik _sapphire_ Kazusa menangkap sosok suaminya di sana.

Jin Kuga.

Laki-laki yang telah sah menjadi suaminya selama dua minggu terakhir. Artis yang kini sudah menjadi actor kebanggaan Jepang sedang dalam wawancara perihal hubungannya dengan sesama aktris dengan julukan _Japanese' Sweetheart_ , Rika Karasuma.

Jin menampik hubungannya dengan Rika, saat reporter menunjukkan foto dirinya dengan gadis yang rambutnya diikat _twintail_ sedang bergandengan tangan.

" _Tentu saja tidak. Kami tidak dalam hubungan seperti itu_ ".

 _Jin Kuga memulai debutnya sebagai penya—_

Lalu TV dimatikan.

 _Wow, Jin. Kau sukses membuatku mempunyai awalan hari yang buruk_ , batin Kazusa sambil mendesah panjang dan memejamkan matanya.

Hubungan mereka sesudah menikah selama ini bisa dikatakan baik-baik saja. Mereka saling sapa saat pagi, Kazusa membuat sarapan saat pagi pernah juga Jin saat bangunnya lebih cepat. Mereka juga tidur dalam ranjang yang sama, dan setiap malam mereka pasti saling bertukar cerita—meski lebih dominan Jin dalam bercerita, Kazusa lebih banyak mendengarkan.

Kalau begini terus, hanya tinggal waktu saja yang menentukan kapan Kazusa akan diceraikan.

Tiba-tiba ia mendengar HPnya—yang berada di kamar berdering. Sontak ia berdiri dan berlari kea rah kamarnya.

 _Futari unmei wo kasaneru_

 _._

 _Zutto zutto sagashiteita dakara—_

" _Moshi-moshi?_ " sapa Kazusa.

" _Ah, Kazusa. Ini Karin. Lama sekali kau mengangkatnya",_ Kazusa hanya bisa tersenyum geli mendengar suara kakak iparnya sambil bergumam maaf. _"Tapi, tidak apa. Kau ada dimana? Aku sudah mengajak Himeka. Kita bertemu di café biasa ya dalam 20 menit. Daah"._

Telfon ditutup. Padahal Kazusa belum berkata apapun. Tipikal Karin memang.

Bergegas dia ke arah _walk-in closet,_ dan mencari mantel yang biasa digunakan. Untung saja saat ini Kazusa memakai kaos berlengan panjang, rok 10 centi di atas lututnya dan sepasang stocking, jadi dia hanya perlu melapisinya dengan mantel dan syal. Tak lupa Kazusa juga mengikat tinggi rambutnya, memasukkan beberapa lembar yen dan _commuter line_ ke dalam saku mantelnya _._

Setelah selesai, ia melirik ke arah jam yang berada di atas nakas. 11.17 siang. _Sudah waktunya makan siang juga._ Lalu ia bergegas ke pintu depan dan mengunci pintu rumahnya, dan berjalan ke halte bus yang berada tak jauh dari rumahnya.

Angin musim gugur bertiup cukup kencang pada saat Kazusa keluar rumah. Matahari yang bersinarpun dirasanya tidak terlalu membawa pengaruh terhadap dingin yang mulai masuk ke celah-celah mantelnya yang hanya mampu menutupi hingga lututnya. Untung saja keputusannya untuk memakai sepatu _boots_ tidak salah.

Setelah sampai di halte, terlihat hanya dirinya dan seorang wanita yang sepertinya baru akan berangkat kerja yang berada di sana. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang ditunggunya datang dan segera ia naik.

Rumah yang dihuni oleh Kazusa dan Jin berada cukup jauh dari pusat kota. Rumah itu dipilih oleh Jin agar tidak tercium kabar kalau dia sudah memiliki istri, dan Kazusa hanya bisa mengangguk setuju saat mendengarnya. Tapi sisi baiknya, rumah itu juga memiliki akses ke pusat kota yang bagus, karena berdekatan dengan halte bus. Bus juga datang setiap 15 menit sekali. Sebenarnya, ayahnya dan juga Jin menyarankan agar Kazusa agar menyewa supir, tapi Kazusa hanya menggelengkan kepalanya dan berkata kalau ia akan belajar menyetir nanti.

Kazusa cukup senang dengan berjalan kaki ke halte dan menunggu bus yang datang layaknya orang biasa pada umumnya.

10 menit kemudian, Kazusa hampir sampai ke pusat kota. Setelah sampai ke daerah yang dimaksud, ia segera menekan tombol merah yang berada di dekat jendela. Tak lama kemudian, bus yang ditumpanginyapun berhenti dan ia segera turun. Café langganannya berada di ujung jalan, jadi Kazusa butuh berjalan kaki 5 menit. Suasana saat ia berjalanpun cukup ramai karena orang-orang mulai membuka kedai makanan mereka.

Café yang dituju juga lumayan dekat dengan sekolah menengah atasnya, SMA Sakuragoka. Tak jarang ia, Himeka, dan Karin mampir ke sana setelah pulang sekolah. Meskipun bisa dikatakan ia yang paling muda diantara semuanya, Kazusa tidak pernah merasa canggung berada diantara teman-teman kakaknya yang lain.

Setelah sampai, Kazusa segera mendorong pintu masuk dan ada bunyi _klingling_ yang tercipta dari lonceng dan menciptakan gema yang cukup nyaring, serta sapaan "Selamat datang", yang terlontar dari mulut beberapa karyawan dan dibalas dengan seulas senyum tipis darinya. Orang-orang yang datang juga masih sedikit.

Segera, manik _sapphire_ miliknya menangkap lambaian tangan dari pemilik surai _indigo_ milik sepupunya, Himeka. Himeka memilih tempat favorit mereka bertiga dulu, yaitu meja nomor 12 yang berada di dekat jendela dan mengarah ke taman kecil yang berada di belakang café.

"Hai, apa kabar Himeka? Sudah lama menunggu?" tanya Kazusa setelah duduk dan membuka mantelnya. Untung saja kursi yang dipilih Himeka bersofa panjang, jadi ia bebas menyampirkan mantelnya di sana.

"Tidak", jawab Himeka sambil menggelengkan kepalanya, "Aku juga baru sampai kok". Kazusa melirik teh hijau sepupunya yang tinggal setengah gelas.

Lalu, seorang pelayan datang dan bertanya pesanan seraya menyerahkan buku menu di atas meja. "Teh hitam", jawab Kazusa sambil menoleh ke arah pelayan tadi tanpa membuka buku menu, seolah dia hapal segala jenis menu di sana. Disusul oleh anggukan dan permintaan agar menunggu beberapa menit lagi.

"Lalu dimana Karin- _nee_?" tanya Kazusa lagi sambil menunjukkan ekspresi kesal yang dibuat-buat, membuat Himeka terkikik pelan. "Ia yang mengusulkan ke sini, tapi dia yang malah terlambat".

 _Klingling._

Sontak mereka berdua menoleh ke arah suara, dan menemukan orang yang dicari sedang setengah berlari ke meja mereka. Himeka segera menggeser duduknya, agar Karin bisa duduk disebelahnya.

"Ah, kok kalian berdua sudah di sini duluan? Padahal aku sudah berlari dari rumah tadi", tanya Karin setelah menormalkan nafasnya.

"Aku kebetulan berada di daerah dekat sini. Ketika Karin- _nee_ menelfon, aku meminta izin ke _Ojii-sama_ agar bisa beristirahat duluan", jelas Himeka sambil tersenyum manis.

"Kalau aku biasa saja _tuh_ , berjalan biasa dari rumah", jawab Kazusa.

"Ehehehe, _men-gomen-go_ ", ucap Karin meminta maaf sambil menaikkan sebelah tangannya dan tersenyum malu.

Seorang pelayan datang, menyebutkan dan menaruh pesanan Kazusa, disusul oleh gumaman "Terima kasih" olehnya, dan menanyakan pesanan Karin. Setelah selesai mencatat, pelayan tersebut menyuruh agar menunggu beberapa menit.

"Serius, Karin- _nee_ memesan kopi hitam? Memangnya _Nee-sama_ siapa? Om-om?" ledek Kazusa.

Karin terlihat menggembungkan kedua pipinya, kesal dan kemudian menjawab, "Kalau aku om-om, berarti kau kakek-kakek", sambil mengubah ekspresi dan mengulas senyum kemenangan.

Kali ini Kazusa yang terlihat menggembungkan kedua pipinya.

"Aku bingung dengan keluarga Kujo. Kenapa kalian semua suka sekali dengan teh? Bahkan Kazune selalu minta dibuat teh melati saat malam", tanya Karin.

"Terima saja dengan nasib, Karin- _nee._ Keluarga yang aneh ini sekarang sudah menjadi keluarga _Nee-sama_ juga", jawab Kazusa.

Himeka yang hanya tertawa geli, kemudian menengahi mereka berdua. "Sudah-sudah. Kazusa, aku tuang tehnya ya", yang dibalas oleh anggukan dari si empu.

Pesanan Karin datang saat Kazusa minum tehnya segelas.

"Jadi Karin- _nee ,_ ada apa memanggil kami ke sini?" tanya Himeka.

Kali ini Karin yang terlihat gelapan. "A-A-Ada apa ya?" tanyanya pada diri sendiri sambil menarik-narik pelan poninya.

" _Nee-sama_ , jangan berbohong". Kazusa berkata sambil menyipitkan matanya. "Kalau _Nee-sama_ berbohong, biasanya _Nee-sama_ bakal menarik-narik poni seperti itu", lanjut Himeka yang disusul oleh anggukan kencang Kazusa.

Karin meminum kopinya sedikit, sebelum menjawab. "Kalian hebat sekali, sampai bisa tahu. Baiklah, ini ada hubungannya dengan Kazusa. Dan tahan pertanyaanmu sebentar", kata Karin saat Kazusa hendak membuka mulutnya. "Tadi pagi, aku membaca majalah dan aku melihat gossip seputar suamimu Kazusa. Secara pribadi aku memang tidak percaya kalau Jin bermain wanita dibelakangmu".

Cangkir kopi kembali didekatkan ke mulut Karin, isinya kembali ditegak.

"Yang ingin kusampaikan adalah", jeda sejenak. "Apa kau baik-baik saja?" tanya Karin dengan raut wajah khawatir, Himeka terlihat memandangnya dengan iba.

"Aku tidak apa-apa, kalau itu yang kalian khawatirkan. Jujur saja, aku belum memiliki rasa cinta yang cukup untuknya agar bisa cemburu. Entahlah, aku melihat semuanya masih terasa samar-samar", jawab Kazusa tenang, sambil sesekali menghirup aroma tehnya.

Hening mulai tercipta. Satu-satunya yang mengisi keheningan itu adalah suara orang-orang yang mulai berdatangan dan memesan makanan.

Himeka lalu membuka suaranya, "Aku tahu restoran yang enak di sekitar sini. Mau makan siang di sana?".

 **TBC**

Hai, saya author baru di fandom ini. Maafkan saya yang nyampah di sini. Saya suka baca manga ini pas SMP, sekarang aja baru berani bikin ff di sini. Mohon bantuannya. Pertama kalinya sekali nulis langsung dapet 6 halaman di words itu rasanya seperti.. ini.

Pas kejadian pas di café itu, yang saling ngejek itu, saya ngambil dari anime _Handa-kun_. Barangkali ada yang tau. Muehehee maapkeun.

Ada sedikit info mengenai umur mereka:

 **Kazusa: 23 tahun**

 **Jin, Karin, Kazune, Miyon, Yuuki: 25 tahun**

 **Himeka: 24 tahun**

 **Michiru: 26 tahun**

Boleh saya minta kesan, pesan, saran yang membangun lewat review? Kalau ada pertanyaan, nanti saya akan balas, kok. Terima kasih.

Jaa~


End file.
